


Lucky Cat Caper

by Ceciliedr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: BAMF Selina Kyle, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flirting for Fun, Friendship, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Selina runs into an old friend at a gala, the evening is about to take a delightful turn.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Selina Kyle, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Lucky Cat Caper

Soft music and the murmur of conversations is a familiar backdrop, along with the clicking of heels on a marble floor. Selina gets a nice whiff of expensive perfume as she brushes past a young heiress towards the bar.

Purse in her left hand. She enjoys the feel of smooth silk against her legs with every step.

A young man captures her attention, and not only for the quality watch. He’s nursing a scotch, lazily observing the room. The polished oak is smooth against her skin as Selina leans her arms on the bar next to him.

“What an unexpected pleasure,” she purs, flagging the bartender down.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Neal turns towards her with his signature smile. Looking just the same despite the five years that have gone by.

“Still a charmer I see.” Selina trails her eyes over the designer suit and back up to the watch, not a real Rolex at a second glance. “Strawberry daiquiri please.” She orders.

“You’re a little out of your usual prowl.”

“I go where my whims take me.” Selina grabs her drink and turns to look at the dancefloor. The elite of New York in their finest attire. Jewels and polished cufflinks glittering in the light of chandeliers. A glance shows his eyes scanning the crowd.

“This is the most exclusive gala of the year, some place to go on a whim.”

“I take it you’re here working?” She sips the drink, enjoying the flavor and the cold touch of ice.

“You could say that, what about you?” He tilts his head, eyes catching the light and seem to sparkle in it. Reminding her of a pair of sapphires. Still up to his old games, who is she to deny a bit of harmless fun?

“Right now I’m all about the pleasure.” Selina rolls her r’s and sends him a flirty smirk.

“Aren’t you involved with a certain brooder?”

“On and off,” Selina takes another sip, hesitates, then decides to say the next words anyway. “My condolences, losing someone you care about is… the pain stays with you for a long time.”

Neals smile turns somber, eyes dimming with grief. “You know anything that can help?”

“No, but I can make some calls?”

“Please.”

Selina puts a hand on his arm. “It will put you on the radar of people difficult to shake.”

“That’s not my biggest concern right now.”

“I know,” Selina smirks. “I also think it’s nice to know how far you have to run before going for some exercise.”

“I prefer swimming.” Neal’s smile is back, if she hadn’t seen the real deal, she would never suspect a thing.

“I’m more into gymnastics myself.” Selina turns most of her attention back to the crowd. “Who’s your mark tonight?”

Neal’s smile turns teasing. “Who says it’s a person?”

“The way you keep discreetly glancing at faces and your chosen attire for the evening.” The black smoking is exquisite and the blue tie brings out his eyes, despite not being what Selina is referring to. She nods towards the watch.

Neal’s surprise turns to delight in the blink of an eye. “Your reputation as the best is well earned.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You have talent, no matter how you choose to use it.”

“My current options are a little limited.” Neal keeps scanning the crowd, taking a sip of his own drink.

“I’m sure you will find a way to make the best of it.”

“I’m sure I will.” This time the smile is wide and genuine. A new group of people wanders in from the side entrance, joining the flow of bodies, a sea of colorful gowns and dark suits. Neal’s posture changes almost imperceptible, gaze zeroing in on an older man. His suit is well-tailored, but the color clashes horribly with his pale skin.

Selina sets her glass on the bar. “Your mark I presume?”

“You would be correct,” Neal grabs her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles with a teasing tilt to his lips. “It was a delight to see you again, I’m sorry to cut our time short, but work demands my attention.”

She snorts “such a cruel mistress.”

“The cruelest,” he grins “best of luck with your own mark.”

“Oh kitten, I already have my price,” Selina’s eyes shine with mischief “happy hunting.”

Neal gives her another of his charming smiles, bowing his head slightly, before walking off towards the older man. Strides sure and unhurried, like he has nothing to worry about and all the time in the world. As always the brilliant actor. 

Selina starts making her way out of the room, slipping a watch of the wrist of a young man for the fun it. Besides, he was rude to the waiters earlier and that won’t do. The same crime costs an elderly lady her diamond bracelet.

Selina contemplates doing something about a man with one foot in the grave, getting to cordial with a woman half his age, despite her giving clear signs she is not into it. Selina catches the women’s eye, spots the gleam of danger hidden beneath the facade. Decides to leave it alone.

She is nearly at the door. Neal is chatting up his mark, the man clearly ensnared by Neal’s words, despite efforts to appear otherwise. What catches her attention is someone else watching the pair closely. A man closer to Neal’s age standing next to the wall, observing them and the room in a way that speaks to professional training. His tailored suit can only hide so much of his bulk, the concealed gun impossible to spot for most people.

Can’t have her favorite conman getting shot.

Selina stumbles closer to the man, swaging on her high heels with all the graze of a newborn fawn. She heads for the wall, leaning most of her weight against it as she keeps swaging. Grinning at the man now only a few meters away.

“Hell of a party isn’t it?” She slurs her words, shoulder slipping on the wall, stumbling closer to him before finding her balance again.

“Yes madam.”

“Uh so formal.” Selina lets laughter shake her whole body, stumbling a step back, before taking two more forward. “You make me sound so old.”

“My apologies.” He still has most of his attention on Neal and the mark, but has turned his body more towards her. Selina grins lazily and makes a show of trailing her eyes all over his body. She bites her lower lips with a badly repressed giggle and bashes her eyelids at him.

Her next sentence is so slurred only the word handsome is understandable. Salina takes another swaging step forward and twists her ankle, crashing into his broad chest. Predictably hands come up to catch her elbows.

“So many muscles.” She trails her hands all over his chest, before slipping them under the jacket and around his waist, dipping the tips of her fingers into the waistband of his pants. “How about we get out of here?”

She blinks up at him with a smirk, pressing their bodies closer together. He looks distinctly annoyed, using his grip to pull them apart, putting as much distance between them as he can.

“I think you have had enough to drink.”

Selina pouts at him, pressing her purse against her thigh. Her voice a slurred whine. “Losen up a little, we could have so much fun together.”

“The answer is no madam.”

“Suit yourself.” Selina huffs and turns on her heels, swaying dangerously as she stumbles away from him. A look over her shoulder shows him once again turned towards his employer and Neal.

She drops her drunken act the moment she leaves the room, her strides turning long and sure. Selina heads away from the party with her lips curled in a smirk. Wiping her prints of the barrel before dropping the gun in a trashcan as she passes it. Shame with the bracelet and watch, but their weight nicely concealed her theft. It would be hilarious if he gets charged with stealing them. Something to hold him on if everything else fails.

Selina slips out of a side entrance, long gone when the sound of sirens fills the night.

* * *

Peter looks from the documents to Neal’s smirk and back again. He can almost feel the rise of his blood pressure.

“You know Catwomen?”

“We have crossed paths a few times.” Neal is twirling a pen between his fingers, not an ounce of repent on his face.

“And you didn’t think to mention that? Last night perhaps?”

Neal shrugs “you didn’t ask.”

“Why do I even try?” Peter pinches the bridge of his nose. “She stole a stamp worth 10 million dollars.”

“Impressive.”

“No Neal, it’s not impressive, it’s illegal.” Peter scowls at his informant, which doesn’t seem to bother the younger man in the slightest.

“It’s still impressive, the museum has some of the best security on the market, it’s a difficult job to pull off.” Neal is still smirking, pen dancing between his fingers.

“At least we caught our smuggler and his bodyguard, the bureau is hoping to make a deal in exchange for names.” Peter closes the case file, “with a little luck, we can take down the whole trafficking ring.”

“Good.” Neal is serious, voice hard and sharp in a way it rarely gets. These traffickers deal in people as well as art and weapons. That information had even Mozzie gunning for their takedown.

Peter turns his attention to the newly created file on the Lucky Cat Caper theft. Another file open beside it, on the woman suspected of stealing the stamp. She has an impressive record.

“The people she mentioned, they are off the caped variety?” Peter looks up and meets Neal’s eyes. The younger man nods.

“If she gets you any new leads… remember I have your back on this.”

Neal’s face is a mixture of pain and gratefulness. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine the guy’s face when he goes for his gun and gets a handful of jewelry instead.😂
> 
> I have a deep love of crossovers, so if you have some good suggestions, especially involving the batfam please leave them in the comments.🙂


End file.
